The present invention relates to a device for automatically indicating an insufficient level of oil in a motor-vehicle gearbox of the automatic type.
It is known that the oil level in automatic gearboxes usually has to be measured in very precise conditions; the vehicle must be stationary and on the level, the engine must be idling and the oil temperature in the gearbox must be between 30.degree. C. and 90.degree. C.
All this requires a certain amount of care on the part of the person carrying out the oil level check and such inspections are thus normally carried out in a workshop by specialised personnel at appreciable cost and expenditure of time.
The present invention seeks to provide a device for automatically indicating an insufficient level of oil in automatic gearboxes, which avoids the aforesaid drawbacks, is simple to manufacture and of low cost.